Happy birthday suguha-chan!
by AzunaTsukino234
Summary: Hari ini sungguh hari yang menyebalkan bagi suguha! bagaimana tidak? suaminya,shinichi nagata pagi2 pergi entah kemana, padahal dia sedang libur. suguha pun makin merasa sebal dan cemburu ketika melihat suaminya bersama dengan yuuki asuna, kakak iparnya ke mall lalu pergi ke hotel!. apa yang akan terjadi? /gakjagobikinsumarry


A 21 April 2017 Disclaimer: Sword art online punya reki kawahara, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character rate: K+.(maybe)  
Genre: Family, romance Pair : Shinichi N x suguha K Warning : One shot ,OOC, gaje, typo and miss typo!

Summary : Hari ini sungguh hari yang menyebalkan bagi suguha! bagaimana tidak? suaminya,shinichi nagata pagi2 pergi entah kemana, padahal dia sedang libur.  
suguha pun makin merasa sebal dan cemburu ketika melihat suaminya bersama dengan yuuki asuna, kakak iparnya ke mall lalu pergi ke hotel!.  
suguha sangat marah dan sedih.  
"suguha-chan kau kena-?"/apa yang kau lakukan dengan asuna-san!"/Bad summary /gak jago bikin summary

.

.

.  
pagi yang cerah, suguha bangun dari tempat tidurnya pelan2, agar suaminya tak bangun.  
dia melihat jam "Ah, sudah jam 6 pagi ya, aku harus segera buat sarapan untuk shinichi-kun"  
Gumamnya, dia pun masuk kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin,  
setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, suguha menuju ke kamar dan "Shinichi-kun? kenapa kamu-"  
" ah ohayou suguha-chan, maaf aku ada urusan sebentar" kata shinichi memotong ucapan suguha.  
"T-tapi-"  
"maaf sayang ini benar2 penting, jaa" kata nagata (lagi) memotong ucapan istrinya itu, mengecup keningnya lalu pergi.  
"shinichi-kun menyebalkan! bisa2nya meninggalkan ku pagi2 begini, padahal aku mau jalan2 keluar dengannya! huh" gumam suguha kesal. "Hmmmm ah!" kata suguha mendapat ide "aku akan mengikutinya"  
gumam suguha lalu berlari kekamar, cepat2 ganti baju dan berlari keluar.

.

2 jam kemudian

.

"hah di..a hah mana sih hah hah sudah 2 jam hah gak ketemu-ketemu hah hah" kata suguha ngos-ngos an karna mencari nagata kesana-kesini.  
"hah aku ha- EEEEHHHH!" suguha berteriak dan sembunyi di semak2 yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.  
'Shinichi-kun dan asuna-san kenapa mereka jalan berdua?! dan mereka bawa apa? banyak sekali! masa bodo apa yang mereka bawa, aku harus mengikuti mereka berdua!' kata suguha dalam hati.  
suguha pun terus mengikuti mereka berdua.  
shinichi dan suguha pun masuk kedalam hotel 'KYAAAAAA! APA YANG AKAN MEREKA LAKUKAN! JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA AKAN! KYAAA! AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERPIKIRAN BURUK! MANA MUNGKIN SHINICHI-KUN MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN ASUNA-SAN! GAK MUNGKIN!'teriak suguha dalam hati setelah situasi telah aman suguha mengikuti mereka ke dalam hotel.  
suguha sembunyi di balik tembok saat mereka ke resepsionis, memesan kamar "kami pesan satu kamar" ucap asuna-san 'A-APA! SATU KAMAR! TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN!' teriak suguha (dalam hati) sedih, suguha pun mencoba untuk tidak menangis.  
"oke kamar no 52, ini kuncinya nona"  
ucap resepsionis itu tersenyum "ya terimakasih" jawab asuna membungkukan badan sedikit.  
"Kamar no 52" kata suguha mencoba mengingatnya.  
setelah shinichi dan asuna masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu, suguha berjalan pelan2 ke pintu, dan menguping "Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" kata seseorang yang sepertinya asuna "ya, ini akan menyenangkan!" kata seseorang yang sepertinya shinichi 'm-menyenangkan? apa maksudnya itu?'

"pelan2 shinichi-kun" kata asuna "ya" kata nagata. suguha semakin memanas "Ittai!" kata asuna kesakitan "kau gak apa2 kan asuna-san?" kata nagata "Ya aku gak apa2, teruskan"kata asuna lagi.  
'm-mereka benar2 selingkuh!'  
kata suguha marah dan sedih

"Ah asuna-san kau lebih berbakat daripada suguha!" kata nagata memuji "ah jangan banding2 kan aku dengan sugu-chan! kasihan dia" jawab asuna tak enak "tapi benarkan? suguha tidak bisa melakukan itu!" kata shinichi lagi "benarkah? semua wanita bisa melakukan itu" jawab asuna lagi "ah sudahlah! nanti kita ketahuan!" kata asuna menambahkan 's-shinichi-kun d-dia' kata suguha dalam hati. suguha tak dapat menahan air matanya, dia pun berlari meninggalkan hotel itu.

4 jam kemudian

"Ah akhirnya setelah gagal dan gagal lagi! kuenya sudah jadi!" kata asuna keluar dari hotel itu dengan membawa kotak "kuharap suguha-chan menyukai nya!" kata shinichi "ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya asuna pada shinichi "jam 12 siang"jawab shinichi "Eh? lama sekali! ah kira2 kazuto-kun sudah membuat hiasannya belum yah?" kata asuna "hmmm entah? ayo kita lihat" kata shinichi

10 menit kemudian

"hah kalian lama sekali!" kata kazuto menghela nafas "maaf tadi kuenya gagal terus" kata asuna "kazuto-nii hiasannya sudah jadi?" tanya shinichi pada kakak iparnya itu "belum, ayo bantu aku!" kata kazuto "ehhhh? baiklah" kata shinichi dan asuna bersamaan

5 jam kemudian

"Tadaima!" kata shinichi saat pulang tapi tak ada yang menjawab "Tadaima!" kata shinichi lagi "eh? biasanya suguha-chan akan datang dan menjawab"  
shinichi pun melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk kerumah "Suguha-chan?" kata shinichi melihat ke dapur "suguha-chan?" kata shinichi di halaman belakang "Suguha-chan? eh?" shinichi terkejut mendapati suguha dikamar memeluk bantal dan menangis?  
"suguha kau kena-"  
"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ASUNA-SAN! Hiks hiks" teriak suguha menangis "M-maksudmu apa?" kata shinichi bingung "KAU SELINGKUH KAN?! AKU MENDENGAR KAU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGAN ASUNA-SAN DIHOTEL!"  
teriak suguha "i-itu?" kata nagata, dia menoleh ke jam, 'jam 5 lebih lima menit, aku harus segera mengajak suguha keluar' kata shinichi dalam hati "BENARKAN! KAU-"  
"suguha-chan ayo ikut aku" kata shinichi menarik tangan suguha, membawanya keluar "Pintunya!" kata suguha yang masih ditarik shinichi shinichi berhenti "biarkan saja pintunya" lalu menarik suguha lagi.  
"Sudah aman?" kata orang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok "sudah! ayo masuk" kata orang yang lain "ayo!" dan 5 orang pun masuk ke dalam rumah suguha.

sementara itu di tempat suguha dan shinichi. shinichi menarik suguha ke segala tempat yang mau dia temui tak terkecuali toilet.  
sekarang mereka ada di taman, melihat bintang2 yang indah di atas langit.  
shinichi pun menggenggam tangan suguha " ayo ikut aku ke sebuah tempat" kata shinichi berdiri dari kursi panjang yang ada di taman "lagi? kemana? ke toilet?" jawab suguha (masih duduk) malas "bukan! ini tempat special" kata shinichi.  
suguha pun penasaran akan kata 'special' yang shinichi sebutkan tadi "hmm baiklah" kata suguha berdiri "ayo!" kata shinichi

1 jam 45 menit kemudian...

"Akhirnya beres juga!" kata seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek dengan jepit di poninya, rika shinozaki "hah aku lelah sekali" keluh seorang perempuan berambut pendek juga tapi berwarna hitam, dan dia memakai kacamata, Asada Shino "iya sangat melelahkan"  
sekarang giliran seorang perempuan kecil (?) berambut coklat diikat twintail, keiko ayano mengeluh "tahan dulu! pestanya belum dimulai!" kata seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat caramel (betul tidak?) , asuna yuuki "ya, ayo kita cepat panggil orang2 untuk merayakan pesta ini" kata seorang laki2 berambut hitam, kazuto kirigaya.

*ditempat suguha dan shinichi*

"ini tempat specialnya?" kata suguha heran ketika melihat danau yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil.  
"sudahlah ayo duduk" kata shinichi menepuk2 tempat yang kosong di sebelahnya "Baiklah" kata suguha kecewa, kecewa karena tempat 'special' yang dikatakan suaminya adalah sebuah danau yang gak ada menarik2 nya menurut suguha.  
setelah suguha duduk nagata menggenggam kedua tangan suguha.  
suguha heran, dan menatap shinichi "maaf ya suguha-chan aku pergi terlalu lama" kata shinichi.  
tiba2 suguha mengingat kejadian dihotel tadi dan menangis "eh suguha-chan kau kena-"  
"lalu kenapa kau pergi ke hotel bersama asuna-san?! hiks hiks" kata suguha menangis.  
shinichi pun memeluk suguha "itu akan kujelaskan nanti" kata shinichi lembut sambil mengusap rambut wanita yang dicintainya itu.  
suguha pun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada shinichi.  
"kau selingkuh kan?! hiks hiks" kata suguha masih menangis.  
"aku tidak selingkuh sayang, kau cuma salah paham" kata shinichi lembut "tapi aku mendengarmu dengan asuna-san di hotel! hiks hiks" kata suguha sedikit berteriak.  
"sudah kuduga, kau mengikuti ku kan?" kata shinichi "I-Itu etto..."  
"hmmm? nande?"  
"etto...A-yo kita p-pulang sekarang ini sudah m-malam" kata suguha mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
shinichi melihat arlojinya '5 menit lagi' ucapnya dalam hati "Hei ayo pulang!" kata suguha ke shinichi "tunggu dulu sebentar, lihat danau nya indah" kata shinichi melihat danau yang membentang luas di Depannya.  
"Eh?" suguha pun melihat ke danau.  
banyak kunang2 yang mengitari danau itu, membuat danau itu terlihat indah.  
ditambah lagi pantulan bulan purnama yang ada di atas air, membuat danau nya bersinar, membuat danau itu semakin terlihat indah.  
sekarang ia tau kenapa shinichi bilang danau ini 'special'.  
"S-sugoii!" kata suguha kagum dan tersenyum.  
"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga" kata shinichi ikut tersenyum juga.  
"eh?" suguha menatap shinichi, lalu dia cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.  
"lalu apa yang kau lakukan bersama asuna-san?" "eh? suguha-chan kau sudah menanyakan itu sebanyak 3 kali!" kata shinichi kesal tapi dia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya, dia gak mau suguha makin salah paham "Ya aku tau! jawab aku!" kata suguha masih cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya.  
"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti dirumah" jawab nagata se tenang mungkin.  
"Terserah" kata suguha memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Hah kau keras kepala sekali" kata nagata menghela nafas "Kau cemburu padaku? hmmm kukira kau tidak bisa cemburu" kata nagata meneruskan "baka! kau itu suamiku! tentu saja aku cemburu! shinichi no baka!" kata suguha kesal "Heh berarti kau mencintaiku?" tanya shinichi dengan nada mengejek " eh? t-tentu saja!" kata suguha merona,  
"hmmm Souka? lebih dari kakakmu?"  
kata shinichi menyeringai, jujur dia ingin sekali bertanya begitu kepada suguha dari dulu.  
mengingat perkataan suguha saat dia menembaknya untuk pertama kali, membuatnya sakit hati dan ingin menangis

FLASHBACK

"k-kirigaya-san aku menyukaimu" kata seorang laki2 kurus berkacamata,nagata shinichi, memberikan bunga kepada perempuan di depannya,suguha kirigaya "maafkan aku nagata-san, tapi"  
suguha sengaja memotong ucapan nya, membuat shinichi kaget dan sedih "Aku mencintai kakakku" JLEBB! hati shinichi seperti di hujam ratusan pisau. suguha pun berbalik dan meninggalkan shinichi yang masih berdiri.

FLASH BACK END

'Apakah dia mencintaiku? suguha-chan, apakah dia mencintaiku? oh kami-sama berikan jawabannya!'  
kata shinichi didalam hatinya.  
shinichi pun melamun, hatinya sungguh sakit sekali, ingat bahwa suguha berpacaran dengannya karna terpaksa, ya terpaksa! karna semenjak ditolak, shinichi bukannya pundung tapi jadi lebih semangat. walau pun sudah di tolak, shinichi selalu menembak suguha lagi dan lagi sampai suguha kesal, pusing dll.  
sampai akhirnya suguha menerimanya, tapi meskipun berpacaran mereka tak pernah serius hingga akhirnya shinichi melamar suguha, awalnya dia gak yakin akan diterima tapi sepertinya kami-sama sedang berada di pihak shinichi. shinichi pun diterima dan menikah dengan suguha, dia sangat bahagia sekali. saat mereka sudah menikah, sikap suguha berubah.  
dia jadi lebih perhatian ke shinichi, tudak cuek seperti saat mereka pacaran.

"T-tentu saja lebih dari kakakku! kau sangat berharga bagiku" kata2 suguha membuyarkan lamunannya,  
"Eh? a-apa? benarkah? kau tidak bercandakan? atau jangan2 kau kerasukan?" kata shinichi tak percaya.  
"B-BAKA! kalau aku lebih mencintai kakakku, kita tidak mungkin menikah!" kata suguha kesal tapi senang dan lega karna sudah mengatakan perasaannya ke shinichi, dia memang mau mengatakannya saat malam pertama tapi dia malu dan tidak berani.  
Shinichi menatap arloji nya lagi.  
"G-GAWAT SUDAH JAM 7 LEBIH LIMA MENIT! AKU HARUS MEMBAWA SUGUHA PULANG!" kata shinichi cemas, suguha yang melihat perubahan ekspresi shinichi heran.  
"S-Shinichi-kun kau kena-" "KITA HARUS PULANG!" teriak nagata lalu menarik suguha dan berlari.  
"EHHHHHHH?! KAU KENAPA?!" teriak suguha bingung dan kaget.

2 menit kemudian.

shinichi dan suguha sudah di depan pintu, suguha pun menarik gagang pintu tapi tiba matanya ditutup kain berwarna hitam "Eh?! shinichi-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" kata suguha bingung karna matanya di tutup.  
"ayo kita masuk" kata nagata menarik suguha kedalam dan membawanya ke tengah rumah.  
"1...2..." kata shinichi mulai membuka ikatan yang menutup mata suguha "3...!" ikatan pun terbuka dan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGUHA!" suguha kaget, rumahnya dihiasi balon dan pita dimana-mana, banyak orang didalam rumahnya tak terkecuali kakak dan kakak iparnya.  
suguha bahagia sekali, lalu mereka pun berpesta.

2 jam kemudian...

pesta pun sudah berakhir mereka kini menyiapkan tempat tidur,ya karna pestanya diadakan malam hari jadi mereka numpang tidur disini sampai besok, yang numpang tidur disini sih cuma rika, keiko, Asana, asuna dan kazuto.  
suguha ingat akan sesuatu dan menghampiri asuna dan kazuto diikuti shinichi.  
setelah suguha bertanya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...HAHAHAHAHA... SELINGKUH?...HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa asuna menggelegar ke seluruh rumah hingga rumah yang ada di sebelah rumah suguha pun bisa mendengarnya.  
suguha, shinichi,kazuto dkk hanya bisa sweatdrop ria mendengar tawa asuna.  
setelah berhenti ketawa, asuna menjelaskan kenapa dia di hotel bersama shinichi.  
"Ah ja-jadi kalian cuma buat kue?! benarkah?!" kata suguha masih curiga "tentu saja sugu-chan! aku sudah punya suami yang sangat kucintai, mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengan adik ipar ku sendiri" kata asuna masih tertawa sedikit "ya aku juga tidak mungkin selingkuh, karna kau satu-satunya wanita yang ku cintai, suguha-chan" kata shinichi mantap (y),  
"k-kau ini apa-apaan sih" kata suguha memalingkan wajahnya malu tapi dia lega karna shinichi tidak selingkuh.  
"Tapi kenapa harus dihotel?" tanya suguha lagi.  
"yah soalnya kalau di rumah asuna-san nanti mengganggu kazuto-nii yang sedang membuat hiasannya" kata shinichi.  
"Ouh" kata suguha ber-Ouh-ria

.

.

End

A/N: kyaa fanfic pertama azuna akhirnya selesai juga!

Shinichi: nanti bikim fanfic aku sama suguha-chan lagi dong azuna-chan~

Azuna: iya Nii-chan~~

shinichi: Kalau bisa yang rate M ya~~

Suguha: Dasar mesum! *Tonjok perut shinichi*

shinichi: ittai *pegang perut* Kenapa kau seperti itu padaku suguha-chan *nangis lebay*

Azuna: sudah2 kalian berdua, ayo bantu aku ngucapin salam.

terimakasih karna sudah membaca cerita gaje ini, bila ada kesalahan, mohon maklumi karena ini fanfic pertama author. Arigatou minna-san~~.  



End file.
